


Confession

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comedy, Episode: s05e12 Bad Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between vampire and victim, shedding light on what happened that night in Chaney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

  
I like to be honest, so here goes:

My name is Dana Scully. And I am a vampire.

Enough about me. Now about you. You are going to be dinner. Slurp,  
slurp, and no more you. Don’t whimper- shhh- it’ll all be over soon. No  
struggling- no, it’ll only make things more difficult. It’s not your  
fault, not at all. Shh, I mean it. You were never worse nor better than  
anyone. I chose you because you caught my eye, my fancy, as it were. I  
hate this. I do still believe in the sanctity of life. I hate myself for  
doing this. I do. But there are needs to be fulfilled, and so it goes.

It’ll all be over soon, don’t worry, your agony will be brief.

Scary to realize that we vampires exist, isn’t it? I didn’t believe it,  
until that second night, when I looked into the mirror- and couldn’t see my  
reflection. I smashed the mirror. I like to smash mirrors- now. Mulder  
says I’m still beautiful, that there are only small, inconsequential changes  
in my appearance. My eyes, he says, are a little *too* blue. My skin sometimes  
glows, it’s so pale now. And of course, there is need- need for blood. There  
is nothing quite like it, although I am quite normal in most respects.

Yes, I need blood. And I am dead. Now stop squirming.

To answer your question, yes, Mulder is a vampire, too. It was in that damn  
vampire town- and to think, I was kind of fond of that Sheriff. Damn him  
right to hell. Instead of getting some bedroom time, I got to join the ranks  
of the undead. Thanks *awfully*, Sheriff. I really would have preferred sex.  
Now, what, what is it? I’m being honest. I do that with my victims. A little  
penance before I send you- and me- back to hell.

You smell of blood, and life. It makes me a little mad-

Do you think I’m mad? I know I’ve changed, if not in looks, then in character.  
I’ve been able to keep up appearances, though. I can go out in daylight- it  
stings, like having a sunburn, but I can do it. I wear sunglasses much more  
often, too. And no more lace up shoes, and Mulder has been having such  
problems with his ties. But- I am different. Little thoughts creep into my  
mind, thoughts I would never have entertained in my old life- mostly about  
blood. Blood is so good, you know. Anne Rice has some sort of soliloquy to it  
in one of her books, and I know it’s true. But it’s not just blood.

Not much longer now- I get tired of confessing, and then- gulp.

It’s all in the little things, really. We can hypnotize people. Charm them.  
Mulder is just like a little boy- he loves playing tricks. And we’re even  
worse on each other. How ironic- we’re bound together by need and passion,  
we’ve agreed we cannot indulge ourselves with- other pleasures. We keep our  
mutual secret, that is the most important. Although he is a damn good-looking  
man, I resisted him before this- change- and I’ll resist him after. But the  
changes are so- odd. Our senses are keener, and our attention  
spans- I’ve spent an entire afternoon fascinated by a single red rose. Or  
a single lovely victim. Shhhh- it’s going to be over soon.

I promise, it won’t hurt a bit- hold still- God, it was over too soon.

“God damn it, Scully! Just slurp the damn dog, and get on with it! We have  
a dinner appointment!”

I look down at the small body, and whimper. Poor thing. I didn’t want to  
have to kill it, but I was hungry- and I’m still hungry. Damn.

 


End file.
